Rien n'est gratuit
by Trafalgar-Lucia
Summary: Zoro se rend au Sabondy avec Perona. Seulement sur le chemin, un tsunami détruit leurs bateau et ils sont naufragé sur une île. Il rencontrera Trafalgar qui lui proposera de l'emmener. Mais rien n'est gratuit...


Nous nous trouvons sur l'île des femmes. Trafalgar Law et Jimbei attendent avec crainte le réveil de Luffy au chapeau de paille. Celui-ci après avoir perdu son frère, Ace au poing ardent fils de Gol. , est tombé dans le coma.

Law et Jimbei mangeaient tranquillement avec le reste de l'équipage quand quelque chose s'expulsa du sous-marin dans une explosion avant de disparaître dans la forêt. Le pire était arrivé : Luffy s'était réveillé en colère et commençait à tout casser. Jimbei lâcha son bol de soupe et le poursuivit dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il le trouva à genoux en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha et le petit Luffy demanda :

- Alors Jimbe... Il est... Il est vraiment... ?

- Malheureusement oui, Luffy il est bien...

- NE LE DIS PAS ! Ne le dit surtout pas...

Le brun étira son bras avec fureur pour abattre une dizaine d'arbres.

L'homme poisson le regarda un moment puis repris la parole:

-Luffy !

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas. Il alla écraser sa tête contre une pierre (pierre comme le cailloux :ook je sort : ) quand l'ex Shichibukai l'emprisonna de ses bras et le plaqua contre la pierre en emprisonnant son cou de ses mains palmés.

-Écoute Luffy ! Tu n'es pas seul ! Ace est peut être parti mais il te reste encore tes amis

- Mes amis ? Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook. Mes nakamas !

-Luffy, on va faire passer un message à tes nakamas pour leur dire que vous vous retrouverez dans deux ans au lieu de trois jours. Pendant ces deux ans, Rayleigh t'entrainera.

- Yosh ! On y va ! Mais d'abord je veux de la viande !

Jimbe sourit heureux de revoir le bon vieux Luffy. Les amazones apportèrent le déjeuner et tout le monde mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rayleigh arriva et accompagné de Luffy et Jimbe ils partirent pour Marinford. Une fois arrivés, Luffy sonna 16 fois la cloche d'OX puis alla jeter des fleurs dans le ravin à la mémoire de son frère. Ils repartirent et l'entraînement de Luffy débuta tandis que Trafalgar Law repartait sur les mers...

Deux ans plus tard

- Luffy on y va !

- J'arrive Rayleigh.

Luffy part sur le bateau d'Hancok pour rejoindre l'archipel des Sabondy. Il a hâte de revoir son équipage.

Du côté de Zoro

- Je te prête ce bateau Roronoa, il est tant que tu partes.

- Merci pour ses deux années.

- De rien. La prochaine fois essaye de ne pas perdre si on se croise.

- La prochaine fois je t'aurai !

- Zoro, je suis sûre que tu vas te pommer alors je t'accompagne.

- N'importe quoi je me perd jamais ! Salle fille rose bonbon

-C'EST PAS UNE INSULTE ! -'-

- On s'en fou, on y va.

Perona et Zoro partirent eux aussi pour les Sabondy.

Du côté de Nami

- Alors jeune fille prête pour le voyage ?

- Oui. Merci pour ces deux années. Vous allez me manquer.

- Toi aussi. Je t'accompagne jusqu'en bas.

Nami et le vieil homme descendirent sur la mer pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

Enfin je crois que vous avez compris. Tous les Chapeaux de Paille se dirigent vers L'archipel Sabondy.

Sauf que Zoro (pour changer) rencontrera quelques problèmes...

PDV Zoro :

La mer est calme pour le moment. Pff. Cette fille croit vraiment que je vais me perdre. Elle me rappelle ce sourcil en vrille. Ils me manquent tous. J'ai hâte de revoir ce Baka Capitaine et tous les autres. Surtout se baka capitaine en fait. La première chose que je ferai ? Je le serrerai dans mes bras et je l'embrasserai quitte à l'étouffer. Et oui je sors avec Luffy ! Et dire que pendant ses deux ans Mihawk a faillit abuser de moi... Attention j'ai bien dis 'faillit' !

- Hey Zoro !

- Quoi !

- Une tempête arrive.

- Et merde.

- Viens m'aider !

Les vagues devenaient imposantes. Le bateau tanguait. Perona et moi faisions les bonnes manipulations pour que le bateau ne se renverse pas mais un une vague plus haute que les autres vint s'abattre sur nous. Je me jetai sur Perona pour qu'elle ne coule pas, vu qu'elle a mangé un fruit du démon.

Nous nous retrouvions dans l'eau. Je tentais de remonter à la surface ce que je réussi a faire. Perona s'était évanouie. Je nageais vers une planche du bateau désormais en miettes pour m'y raccrocher mais la vague revint à la charge et cette fois-ci je fus englouti.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillais sur une plage. La fille rose se trouvait à côté de moi, toujours inconsciente. J'étais couvert je sable et j'allais me rincer dans la mer. Une fois « propre » je me rhabillais et je mis Perona à l'eau pour la réveiller ce qui marcha. Et bien sur j'eus le droit à un poing dans la figure ! Une fois l'incident clos, je suivais Miss rose bonbon à la recherche d'un village. Quelques heures plus tard on arriva enfin dans une ville. Je cherchais tout de suite un bar pour étancher ma soif. Dès que j'en aperçu un, j'entrais et commandais du Sake. Je m'assis au comptoir et observais les alentours. Des pirates étaient présents. Je reconnu Trafalgar Law, un des onze supernova. Attends ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Si j'ai bien suivis c'est lui qui a sauver Luffy de la mort. Il faudra que j'aille le remercier. Mais pas maintenant. Là je vais boire jusqu'à que Perona me retrouve. Quelques minutes plus tard je sens un truc me transpercer. Une onde négative... Je retrouve rapidement mes esprits et me retiens de la trancher en deux.

- Sale gamine aux cheveux rose ! Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de te trancher !

- Si tu me tranches tu vas te perdre !

- N'importe quoi ! * la frappe sur la tête *

- Aïe ! Et où tu vas ?

- Je sors ça se voit pas ?

Elle me suivit. J'allais partir quand je vois Trafalgar me faire signe de venir à sa table. Bah, s'il me paye un verre ça ne me dérange pas de rester un peu avec lui. Je me dirige donc vers lui et je vois Perona continuer tout droit. Quelle imbécile -'- . Je me tiens droit devant lui. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir. J'obéis.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Trafalgar ?

- Comment se fait-il que le reste de l'équipage ne soit pas là ?

- Kuma nous a séparé et j'étais en route pour les Sabondy mais une tempête m'a surprit.

- Un coup de main ?

- Tu... ?

- Ouais. Je veux bien vous emmener.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Mon équipage et moi allons rester encore deux ou trois jours sur Grand Line puis nous partirons pour le nouveau monde. Notre sous-marin nous attend sur l'archipel autant vous emmener.

- Très bien. Je vais chercher cette stupide fille.

- On se rejoint au port.

Je me levais et partais chercher Perona. Je la trouvais devant un magasin de fringue.

- Oy ! Perona.

- Zoro ? Je te cherchais tu étais où ?

- Au bar de toute à l'heure. Bref. J'ai trouvé un bateau et...

- ZORO ! Tu es le meilleur. Je vais te conduire au port.

- Merci...

Je la suivis donc jusqu'au port. Elle se figea quand elle vit Trafalgar.

- Marimo ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que l'on embarquait avec ce démon ?

- Démon ? C'est un être humain ça se voit pas ? Bon maintenant tu fais pas ta chochotte et tu viens. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour aller aux Sabondy donc si tu veux rester ici reste. Ça fera une chieuse en moins.

- Nan, nan. C'est bon je viens.

- Dépêchez vous d'embarquer on y va, annonça Law

- On arrive ! S'exclamèrent les deux voyageurs

Je montais à bord du bateau. Je fis la connaissance de l'équipage et je m'installais dans le canapé pour piquer un somme. Mes sabres sur mes genoux repliés. C'était déjà mieux que la rembarre du Sunny Go. Morphée m'accueillit bien vite dans ses bras. Je garde tout de même une oreille sur se qu'il se passe autour de moi. On sait jamais, quelqu'un peut attenter à ma vie pendant mon sommeil...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je crois que ça fait quelques heures que je dors. Je sens quelqu'un sur moi. Par réflexe j'ouvre rapidement les yeux, sort mon katana et plaque le gêneur sur le sol, lame sous la gorge.

- Une bonne raison pour me déranger, Trafalgar ?

- Tu es fidèle à ta réputation, Roronoa.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Le repas est prêt.

Il se dégage de ma lame pour m'indiquer le chemin de la cuisine. Je le suis. Tout de même il se trouvait à califourchon sur moi ! Quelle drôle de manière de m'informer que le repas est servit. Même ce cuistot pervers n'a pas de si étranges manières ! Je m'assois avec les autres et mange ce que l'on m'a servi. L'ambiance est plutôt calme par rapport à d'habitude. Il n'y a personne pour piquer dans mon assiette. L'équipage rigole et débat sur certains sujets. Je n'écoute pas; je me contente d'observer leur Capitaine. Il me sourit sournoisement. Qu'a-t-il en tête ? Je crains le pire...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me dirige vers le Chirurgien.

- Trafalgar ?

- Appelle moi Law.

- Ça te dérange si je dors dans le salon ?

- Nullement. Fais comme chez toi.

Je m'installais donc dans le salon et commençais à dormir. Law disparut dans sa cabine.

Tous le monde dormais, enfin c'est ce que je croyais quand soudain je sens quelqu'un me mordre le cou sensuellement. Cette odeur ! Law ! Cette fois-ci, mon katana fais couler le sang de son cou.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger !

- Tu n'as pas payer ta course, dit-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je veux bien t'aider mais tu dois me payer en échange.

- Qu...?

- Tu croyais pas que je t'aiderais gratuitement !

- Qu'es ce que tu ...?

**Fin PDV Zoro**

Pour toute réponse, Law lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et joua avec les trois boucles d'oreilles. Pendant ce temps, une main aventureuse commença à se balader sous le t-shirt de Zoro. Celui-ci était paralysé par la surprise.

Il reprit soudain ses esprits et tenta de stopper Law avant que ça n'aille plus loin. La main de Law, elle, titillait déjà les mamelons de notre sabreur.

- Law. S'il te plait arrête. Je...

Law le fit taire par un baiser chaste. Ses lèvres se séparèrent de celles du sabreur qui lui avait lâché ses armes sous les caresses du chirurgien. Mais Law n'était pas encore satisfait. Il n'avait pas entendu le Marimo pousser un seul cri. Il fallait qu'il le fasse céder.

- Un problème Zoro ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Je sais. Luffy est très bavard tu sais. Mais il ne m'en voudra pas. Et puis comment il le saurait ?

- ...

- Très bien c'est réglé. Je peux donc continuer.

- Non !

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Law reprit où il en était resté. Il enleva le haut de la tunique de Zoro qui devenait encombrante. Il se mit à califourchon sur Zoro pour prendre sa place de dominant. On entendit un "Room" qui détacha les mains de Zoro de son corps pour qu'il se laisse faire. Il embrassa farouchement Zoro et lui lécha la lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Zoro le lui accorda et les deux langues commencèrent un ballet fougueux. Zoro lui ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais il ne céderait pas au Capitaine des Heart. Ah ça non ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Law passa doucement sa langue sur la cicatrice faite par Mihawk. Law regarda l'expression de son futur amant. Il avait les yeux fermés et se mordait. Il avait trouvé un point sensible apparemment. Il recommença mais en passant le bout de ses doigts très doucement. Il sentit Zoro frémir et laisser échapper un petit bruit. Il décida de passer au niveau supérieur et mit son genou entre les jambes de Zoro. Le cactus gémis en sentant ce genou le frotter doucement. Il commençait à avoir chaud et il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être en profiter. C'est vrai que Luffy n'en saurait jamais rien. De toute façon il était pris au piège et il devait avouer que le beau chirurgien lui faisait de l'effet. Il eu une soudaine envie de le voir se torde de plaisir sous lui. L'instinct de dominateur repris le dessus. Zoro se redressa et inversa les rôles. Law sourit. Il avait cédé à ces avances. Zoro lui donna un baiser fougueux qui dura quelques minutes. Pendant le baiser Law avait remit les mains du bretteur à leur place. Alors Zoro se servit enfin de ses mains et les passa sur le corps de Law. Il suçota un mamelon tandis que sa main titillait l'autre. Law lui ne se retint pas et gémit ce qui incita le bretteur. Seulement Law n'allait pas donner de faux espoirs à Zoro. Quand Zoro enlevât le pantalon du médecin et qu'il passa sur la bosse naissante au niveau du boxer, les joues de Law s'empourprèrent et les gémissements se firent plus forts. Zoro allait enlever le boxer qui devenait gênant quand Law bascula rapidement sur Zoro pour reprendre sa place de seme. Il le regarda les yeux remplits d'envies l'air pas très catholiques et enleva le boxer de notre cher Zoro. Il passa sa main sur les cuisses tout en évitant le sexe bombé. Zoro grogna d'impatience.

- Un problème Zoro ?

- S'il te plaît de me fais pas attendre.

Law exécuta les désirs de son vert et posa sa main froide sur le sexe chaud de Zoro. La sensation délicieuse du chaud contre froid fit frémir Zoro.

- Je vais te réchauffer.

Law sourit perversement. Ses main commencèrent de lent va et viens qui firent se cambrer Zoro. Quelques minutes plus tard la cadence ne suffisait plus à Zoro. Il le fit savoir en grognant. Law accéléra un peu. Puis, soudainement, il s'arrêta.

- P...pourquoi tu t'arrête ? Demanda Zoro la respiration haletante et saccadée

- Je ne m'arrête pas. Je continue autrement.

Law passa la langue sur l'objet tant convoité et le prit entièrement en bouche. Il recommença ses vas et viens et accéléra encore. Zoro gémissait vraiment très fort et sa devenait très excitant. Et le voir se torde comme ça les joues rouges, la respiration haletante sa tête en arrière... Law n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait le prendre tout de suite. Mais il se retint. Quand a Zoro lui, il allait venir dans la bouche du brun quand celui-ci accéléra encore une dernière fois. Le marimo essaya de tenir le plus longtemps possible mais il n'en pouvait plus et vint finalement dans la bouche de son bienfaiteur. Law remonta à la bouche de son amant et échangea un long baiser avec lui où la salive et le sperme se mélangèrent. Puis il lui présenta deux doigts que Zoro lécha sensuellement. Il les retira de sa bouche et les enfonça dans son intimité. Zoro se crispa de douleur. Pour le moment ce n'était pas très agréable. Law lui déposa des baiser papillons dans le cou pour le détendre et lui dit des mots doux et rassurants. Zoro devint moins étroit et Law commença des vas et viens. Les doigts firent leur effet et son amant se tordait de plaisir sous cette délicieuse souffrance. Mais Zoro et Law en voulaient encore plus. Tous les deux voulurent passer à l'étape finale. Dans un regard commun ils se mirent d'accord. Zoro n'y croyait pas ! Il allait se faire prendre. D'habitude c'était lui le dominant. Law lui écarta un peu les jambes et échangea un dernier baiser avant de le pénétrer lentement. Une fois à totalement l'intérieur il ne bougea plus, laissant le temps à Zoro de s'habituer. Zoro donna le premier coup de rein et Law continua les suivant. Zoro sentait à présent tous les bienfait qu'il apportait à Luffy quand ils... 'C'est si bon'. Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Law accéléra encore ses coups de rein et il essaya de se maîtriser. Sa y'était. Il entendait enfin le grand Roronoa Zoro gémir de plaisir sous lui ! Il commença des vas et viens sur le sexe gorgé de plaisir de Zoro à l'aide de sa main pour lui offrir une double dose de plaisir. Tous deux étaient au 7ème ciel. Zoro et Law arrivèrent rapidement à l'extase. Law se retira et Zoro éjacula sur le ventre de son seme. Le canapé était dans un sale état...En faite il était couvert d'une certaine substance blanche. Law s'écroula sur Zoro. Leur respiration saccadée redevint doucement normale.

- Alors Zoro...ça fait quoi d'être en dessous ?

Law se foutait de lui.

- Si jamais il y a une prochaine fois, c'est moi qui aurais le dessus !

- Alors tu avoues avoir envie d'une seconde fois.

Zoro lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Law, lui, se rhabilla et retourna dans sa cabine après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser. Zoro se rhabilla et nettoya le canapé pour enfin s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Zoro prit le petit déjeuner avec les autres. D'ailleurs personne n'avait entendu leurs gémissements. Ils étaient soulagés. Vers midi ils arrivèrent à Sabondy et Law l'accompagna jusqu'au Sunny.

- Il est temps de se dire au revoir Trafalgar.

- On se reverra dans le nouveau monde.

- Ouais à plus.

Law mit une tape sur les fesses de Zoro et celui-ci grogna. Le sabreur se dirigea vers le Sunny pendant que notre panda se dirigeait vers son sous-marin.

Tous les deux eurent les même pensé : « La prochaine fois tu verras ! »...


End file.
